


Another day, Another arguement

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: WinterFor the prompt: Black & WhiteThis takes place early on in Save the Date
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Original Female Character, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 2





	Another day, Another arguement

_Are we seriously going to argue about this too? What happened to that guy on the rooftop hotel who praised me for standing up to him. Now, I can’t even have an opinion without hearing all the ways I’m wrong._

“Winter winds blow warmer than you,” Mari chastised, drawing her arms across her chest. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Justin scowled. 

_It means you are an uptight, condescending, self-righteous hypocritical jerk. You condemn me for being emotional, and yet, you clearly have the same problem. No one argues this much and is still objective. Okay, don’t say that, Mari. He’s not going to hear that. Even if it would feel so good to say._

“You constantly criticize me and my ideas. Yet, you know first hand, I can do this. You were at Sam and Ali’s wedding,” Mari tried to explain. 

“I also saw you have a complete meltdown in the office because you disagreed with your boss,” Justin insisted. “You are a loose cannon, Mari. If you can blow up like that in a professional office setting, what’s to stop you from doing that during the wedding.”

“The world isn’t black and white,” Mari argued. “There’s a whole lot of gray and you need to accept that. I may not be perfect, but I’m not that person you saw in the office that day either. I made a mistake. I’m more than one wrong choice. If Nora and Monica can give me a second chance. Why can’t you?”

“I don’t trust you,” Justin insisted. “I will not let you ruin my sister’s special day. She deserves the perfect wedding and I will make sure she gets it!”

“As will I,” Mari added. “We want the same thing!”

“I’m not sure we do,” Justin mumbled.

_What’s that look in his eye? Why does he look sad… no, disappointed?_

“What’s that mean?” Mari questioned, her eyes softening.

“Nothing,” Justin shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just get this over with.”


End file.
